Body Heat
by Lord of Kavaka
Summary: Still having nightmares of being trapped in the cargo freezer container, Castle awakes to an unexpected, yet pleasant late night visitor knocking at his front door. Season 3 AU; ONESHOT. Rated M.


**_Body Heat_**

* * *

 _A Season 3 AU Story_

* * *

 _"Castle? Are you there?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm right… I'm right… I'm right here," his teeth chattered as he answered, making his speech come out in stuttering beats._

 _They were sitting against the hard cold metal wall of the cargo container, cuddling for worth. With each exhale Castle could see their breath fog in front of their faces._

 _"I can't feel anything," Beckett murmured, quiet and subdued, struggling to remain alert and conscious. "I always thought, being a cop, I'd take a bullet." She let out a weak chuckle at that. "Never thought I'd freeze to death."_

 _"Hey," Castle squeezed her tighter against his chest, disliking the fatalism. "We… we're not dead yet."_

 _There was a long beat before she responded. "I just wish this was one of your books and you could rewrite the ending."_

 _Castle bobbed his head, wishing the very same thing. He would give anything to see Beckett saved from this torment. He… he loved her. Damn. He was such a fool. He'd wasted so much time hiding from the truth, afraid of it. He should have spoken up sooner, sometime after her apartment went boom and before Demming showed up._

 _"I… I'm s-sorry," he said, shivering in the chill._

 _"For what?" Beckett arched her neck slightly so she could look up at him. Her eyes were filled with confusion._

 _"For… for being me," he offered a mild self-deprecating grin. "Going rogue. Getting you in… into this. If we hadn't gone—"_

 _"Oh, shh, Castle, no," she shushed. "Okay? Shhh. You were right. We found the bomb. We were just too late, okay?" She paused and shifted against him, burrowing closer. He wrapped his arms tighter around her shivering frame, wishing he could transfer his warmth to her, keep her alive long enough for some miraculous rescue. It was his only hope. "Castle. Thank you… for being here."_

 _"Always," he smiled softly as he said that word._

 _Beckett slumped back again him, fading. Yet somehow she managed to turn just enough to look up at him. She raised a hand and her fingertips brushed against his chin. "I just want you to know how much I lo…" Her words trailed off as her hand dropped away and she went limp again him._

 _"No," he croaked in anguish. "No. Hey, Kate. Stay with me. Oh God, no. Kate! Stay with me."_

"Kate!" Castle jerked awake, bolting upright in bed, the comforter bunching up in his lap. Chest heaving, and brow beaded with sweat, he stared out into the darkness of his bedroom, still trapped in the nightmare of the memory. Closing his eyes and placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart, he worked at calming his breathing, following the instructions his life coach—also known as his mother—had taught him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he came down from his panic, and reminded himself it was over. They'd survived, miraculously rescued. And then they'd gone on to save the city. In an act of pure desperation, he had just grabbed all the wires and pulled, miraculously disarming the dirty bomb. He'd almost kissed her then. He wanted too. But he settled for the fierce embrace of jubilation. He sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. He wanted more. So much more with her, but—he sighed in disappointed—she was unavailable.

Pushing the comforter back, Castle swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. He rested his head in his hands and took a moment to settle himself, before standing up and grabbing his robe. He rolled the comfortable fabric over his shoulders as he padded out of the master bedroom, meandering through his office as he headed towards the kitchen. There, he poured himself a glass of water. A shiver ran down his spine as he gulped it down. It had been two weeks since the incident in the cargo freezer container, but the chill still lingered.

Sometimes he wondered if it would ever really go away.

He had just set his glass down and was in the process of heading back to bed when there came a knock from his front door. Stopping in his tracks, Castle jerked his head towards the offending noise. His brow wrinkled in confusion. It wasn't exactly late, but the average person was probably in bed, sleeping peacefully... him not so much. He really hadn't had a sound night of sleep since nearly freezing to death.

Castle stood there for a long beat, waiting, not really in the mood for company. He preferred heading back to bed and trying to salvage whatever few hours of fitful sleep he could get before the next day. Sighing, he rubbed a hand down his weary face, and then forced himself to redirect his path, weaving around the sofa on his way to the door. He paused momentarily to pull the front of his robe closed, before curling his fingers around the handle.

"Kate?" he gasped, startled to find the woman that literally haunted him in his dreams standing before him, dressed simply in a dark hoodie and black sweatpants. Her auburn hair tumbled down around her beautifully sculpted face in cascading waves of curls. Her hazel eyes were soft and hesitant as she offered him a soft smile.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, taking in his sleep-rumpled appearance.

"No, I was up," Castle shook his head, stepping back to let her enter.

Kate ducked inside, biting her lower lip as she passed him. He closed the door after her and they stepped into his home, coming to a halt by the sofa. Arching her neck, she glanced around the empty loft. "Martha? Alexis?"

"Away for the weekend," he answered. "Their spa getaway was cut in half, and I insisted they take the weekend to get pampered."

Kate inclined her head, seemingly to understand the real meaning behind the explanation he gave. She bit her lower lip and carded her fingers through her luscious hair as she ducked her head down before she looked at him again, brow furrowing as if she was having second thoughts. "Sorry, I shouldn't have come," she made a move towards the door, but Castle blocked her way, now curious as to her appearance here during the middle of the night.

"It's okay," he offered, holding up a hand to stop her. "You're here now. And as I said, you didn't wake me."

"Nightmares?" she asked in a soft, almost shy voice.

He nodded. "You?"

She twisted her hands together. "The same."

"The freezer?"

"Yeah," she confirmed, wrapping her arms around her slender frame. "I know it's insane but I still—"

"—feel the chill," Castle finished as a shiver ran up his spine.

Her eyes locked with his, and her lips tugged upwards ever so slightly. "Yeah," Kate agreed. She squeezed her arms tighter around herself, as if trying to ward of the cold. "And more."

He raised his eyebrows in question, surprised. Kate glanced down away nervously. Her eyebrows knitted together, her features taking on an expression of someone battling with an internal debate. Castle frowned, and tentatively approached her. He watched as she started to shiver. Ever so carefully, he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kate?" he asked, worried.

"I'm cold, Castle," she blurted out, jerking her eyes up to his. "So… so cold."

And before he knew it, she was on him, wrapping her arms around him in a fierce embrace. He stood there, frozen in shock, completely caught off guard. It felt like forever, but was actually only a handful of seconds, before he responded, slipping his arms around her trembling frame and hugging her close. Kate released a contented sigh, and burrowed further into him frame. Without her heels on, the difference in their height had never been more obvious. He closed his eyes and dropped his head down, nuzzling his nose into the top of her head, allowing himself to breath in the intoxicating scent that was Kate Beckett.

Suddenly Kate was puling back and pushing up on her toes. She grabbed his face in trembling hands and rammed her mouth against his. Castle gasped in astonishment, wholly unprepared for the pleasurable assault of her hot and hungry mouth. His reaction unwittingly provided her with an opening, which she greedily seized upon. Her tongue flicked out for an exploratory tease, deepening the kiss. Her fingers tangled into his mussed hair as she pressed her slender body closer to his, enticing and tempting him. A little moan rumbled up from his chest, and his hands dropped down to her sides, fingers curling around the sharp lines of her hips, tugging her closer.

They broke apart when the need for air became paramount. Resting their foreheads together, they shared the same breathing space, chest heaving with the intensity of their passionate embrace.

"Kate?" Castle grunted out in question, confused and overwhelmed by what had just happened. "What about Josh?" He hated asking about the other man, but Richard Castle did not want to make her a cheater.

Kate paused, closing her eyes for a long moment before meeting his gaze. "He's gone," she said. "Left for Haiti two weeks ago."  
"I… I don't understand?" a befuddled Castle asked. "Didn't you say him coming back meant you two had a chance to make things work?"

Her eyebrows knitted together in a thoughtful manner. "At the time, that's what I believed, yes," she inclined her head. "But it wasn't right. I… I don't know. It… It just didn't…"

"Feel right?" Castle supplied.

"Yes, that," she confirmed. "I really liked him. I did. But it wasn't enough." She looked him in the eye. "We almost died, Castle. Twice."

"I know, I was there," he replied with a slight smirk.

Kate rolled her eyes at him, but her lips spread wide in a returning smile.

"Makes you rethink things, doesn't it?" he asked.

"It does," she agreed, narrowing her eyes as she stared off into space. She shivered. "I still feel the chill."

"Me too."

He caught a flash of pink as her tongue flicked out to wet her lips. She flirted her eyes down to his lips before meeting his questioning gaze.

"Castle?"

"Yes?"

"Take me to bed," she all but pleaded. "And make me warm."

He stood there for a long moment, unable to believe what he was hearing. Kate was patient with him, clearly aware that it would take a little while for her request to register. She offered him a tentative smile, and then slipped her hand down to grab ahold of his. He swallowed, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous, like he was back in high school when Lizze Lydecker let him get to second base.

"Kate?" he questioned, blinking his eyes, still uncertain.

"You heard me," was all she said, slowly interlacing their hands together until their palms were kissing.

He swallowed again, and he noticed her eyes flick down to follow the motion of his throat. His decision was made. He squeezed his fingers around hers and started off, leading her out of the living area and towards the master bedroom. Kate followed, looking more at ease than he felt. His heart was on rapid fire beneath his ribs, and his skin was buzzing with anticipation. It all felt so momentous. So important. He didn't want to disappoint. He wanted it to be perfect, because he was absolutely sure that this would be his last first time. She was it for him. And he'd known that for quite some time, longer than he'd care to admit, if he was honest with himself.

When they finally arrived, he released her hand and stepped back to soak in the image of Kate Beckett in his bedroom. Kate smiled at him and glanced about, taking in his style and décor. She nodded in what appeared to be approval. After a beat, Kate turned back to him, gazing at him with large, dark eyes.

And then she was attacking him, ramming her mouth against his, greedy and demanding. Her fingers dropped to his waist, untying the knot keeping his robe closed. Spurred on by her actions and words, and free from the worry of another man in her life, Castle cupped her jaw and held her there as he drank from the sweet nectar of her mouth. His heart thumped profoundly beneath his chest as the realization of a long held dream began to unfold before him. Little moans escaped from Kate's mouth as he deepened the kiss, sliding one hand down her back, palming the firm muscle of her ass and squeezing.

Kate parted the fabric of his robe, and her hands slipped underneath his t-shirt, searing his skin with her eager touches. He rolled his shoulder, helping her rid him of his robe. She leaned back, and raised her arms over her head as he tugged her hoodie off. He tossed it aside and curled his fingers around her slim waist, pulling her back for an urgent kiss. He pulled her flushed against him. Kate released a breathy groan, no doubt feeling his desire for her pressed between them.

"God, Castle," she moaned as he brushed her long hair back to expose part of her throat. He ducked his head down and sucked on her pulse point.

The rest was a blur. They fumbled about the bedroom, divesting each other of their remaining clothes. Kate practically ripped his black undershirt from his chest, and Castle hastily tugged at her small gray NYPD t-shirt. She wore a utilitarian black bra underneath, and Castle brushed the straps down her shoulders with one hand while Kate arched her back and undid the clasp. His eyes hungrily took in the expanse of new skin as the material fell away. She was beautiful. He cupped her small perfect breasts in his palms. Her breath hitched and she arched up into his touch. He teased her with this thumbs and dipped his head down to kiss her lips.

"Bed," he husked out, tilting his head towards the large king sized mattress.

"Bed," she echoed in agreement, smiling into his kiss.

Castle gripped her hips and coaxed her backwards until her thighs hit the edge of the mattress. She held onto his biceps as she sat down and scooted back onto the bed with him following, crawling up over her as he continued to pepper her mouth with sweet, reverent kisses. Kate sighed as he settled over her. She grasped onto his shoulders as Castle worshiped her mouth.

He nipped at her throat and jawline, and nibble series of wet kisses along her collarbones. Tickling her ribs, Castle brought a hand up to palm her breast again, flicking his thumb out across her hardening nipple as he took the other one into his mouth, suckling and teasing her with his talented tongue. He continued his exploration of her amazingly hot body, listening to her mewl and whimper in approval as he turned his journey southward. Castle flicked his tongue out around her navel, delighting in the way she squirmed and bucked her hips up in anticipation.

Curling his fingers under the elastic waistband of her sweatpants, Castle tugged them down her long legs. Kate let out a breath, arching her neck to watch as he ran his hands up her smooth legs. His eyes flirted up to hers, silently asking permission. Kate bit her lower lip and granted it, arching her hips up off the bed so he could divest her of her cotton panties.

After casually tossing her underwear over the side of the bed, Castle sat back on his haunches and stared down at Kate Beckett, stretched out across his bed, in all her naked glory. He nearly wept at the sight, one that he had feared he would never see.

"Castle, I need you," Kate shivered. "I'm so cold. Make me warm."

He watched in awe as she parted her legs, exposing her most intimate parts to him. Castle swallowed and gazed down at her weeping core. His nose twitched. He could smell her arousal, her need for him. It was that potent. Licking his lips, Castle bent down over her, wanting nothing more than to eat her out and bring her to release with his wickedly talented tongue. But before he could bury his face in her heat, Kate snagged him by his ears and tugged him away.

"Later," she cooed softly upon seeing his baffled expression. "Right now, I just need you."

Castle nodded in understanding. He sat back up and quickly kicked his pajama bottoms off. Kate stretched her neck up to stare down. Her eyes went wide when his erection bobbed free of its restraints. Seeing her reaction, Castle grinned smugly.

"Didn't I tell you back when we first met that my claims were on the larger side?" he questioned with a waggle of his eyebrow.

Kate shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and stick it in," she asserted, squirming her hips up in anticipation. She held her arms out, beckoning him to her. "I need you, Castle."

He nodded. "Just a sec," he said. He stretched over her to reach for the bedside nightstand. As he did so, his throbbing arousal brushed against her inner thigh. Both of them groaned at the feel. Castle took a moment to recover, before fumbling about in the drawer for a condom.

"Here, let me," Kate snatched the foil out of his hands as he leaned back on his knees. She sat up and ripped the wrapping and pulled out the condom. She glanced up at him from beneath hooded eyes, and curled her fingers around his base to hold him steady as she rolled the condom down his length. "There."

Castle cupped her jaw in his palm and bent down to smear a kiss to her lips. Kate smiled into his kiss and nipped back. He gently pushed her down onto the mattress and situated himself above her. Kate adjusted her hips and opened her legs to give him access. She arched her neck and reached down with one hand to guide him to her entrance.

"Is this really happening?" Castle asked, brow furrowed, somewhat afraid that this was all a dream.

"Yes," Kate said as she rubbed him against her folds, teasing herself with him, before placing him into position.

Castle gripped her hip with one hand as the other grasped her side, holding her steady as he slowly pushed his way into her hot and tight channel. Her head fell back against the pillows as he stretched her wide. He groaned at the feel of her inner walls wrapped around him. Desperately wanting more, he grabbed her hips and buried himself to the hilt without any further preamble. Kate released a strangled sob of approval as she arched up into him.

They shared a moan of pure ecstasy at finally connecting in this most intimately physical way two human beings could. He held his breath and stared down into her eyes, seeing everything he'd ever wanted to see reflecting back.

"Oh, Castle," Kate moaned, running her hands up and down his back, her voice strained by all the buildup of emotion.

Her eyes watered with it, and for a moment Castle was concerned he'd hurt her. But she reassured him that he had not, stretching up to kiss him. He smoothed a hand up her side and teased the underside of her breast with his thumb as they sucked face. There was no other way he could think to describe the way their mouths melded together. It was like they were one.

He gave her a moment to adjust to his intrusion, before he pulled back, ever so slowly, wanting to take the time to savor every single sensation of this wondrous moment. Kate squirmed beneath him, her mouth dropped in a silent gasp as he pumped back into her. Castle gritted his teeth. It was difficult. He had to restrain himself. All he wanted to do was grabbed a hold of her hips and just pound into her until he exploded. But that wouldn't be right. This was their first time together, and he wanted it to last.

Thankfully, Kate didn't seem to have any complaints. Her body responded to his like they'd always been together. It was magical and wondrous. Her hands explored the planes and contours of his back as he languidly thrust in and out of her. Castle kissed her lazily, loving her like he'd always dreamed of.

However, it didn't take much longer until their rhythm picked up pace. Their mutual passion for one another flared soon enough and Castle's hips began to piston like a high-speed engine. He ran his hands all over her undulating body, wanting to touch every inch of her glorious skin. Kate laughed delightedly, nipping at his neck and encouraging him on with teasing fingers and boisterous moans. Her hips bucked in time with his and soon the room was filled with the erotic sound of their wet flesh slapping together.

With one powerful twist of his hips, he had her screaming his name. He felt her flutter around him and her inner muscles clenched as she came undone. Castle let out startle gasp as he felt the wet splash against his lower abdomen. He stopped momentarily, stilling his thrusting hips, to glance down between their bodies, catching sight of the tail end of her ejaculation.

"Kate? Did you just—?"

"Yeah," she affirmed in a hoarse voice, heaving for breath. "That's never happened before."

"Must be fate?" he grinned down at her, waggling his eyebrows.

Kate groaned and rolled her eyes. "Don't get too cocky, Castle."

"Too late," he laughed.

With that, Kate used her considerable skill to flip them over. Castle let out a rather unmanly yelp at the sudden change in position, but then groaned as Kate straddled him. She grinned down at him wickedly and reached down to guide him back to her core. They both moaned as she sank down onto him, engulfing him in her tight sheath.

She took charge, planting her hands on his chest as she rode him hard, bucking and swaying her hips like she was riding a prized stallion. Castle smoothed his hands up and down her creamy thighs, gazing up at her with astonished wonder. He was riveted, transfixed at the sight of this goddess heaving above him. Her breasts bounced with each downward motion of her hips. Her hair was like a wild mane about her head, framing her gorgeous features. She stared down at him like he was the only man on Earth. And her beautiful eyes told him all that she had yet to say.

Kate leaned down over him, pressing her chest to his as she buried her face into the crook of his shoulder, whimpering and sucking on his pulse point. Castle smoothed his palms down her back until he dug his fingers into the firm muscles of her perfect ass. He held her tight as he surged his hips upwards, ramming into her as she shuddered and squirmed above him. He could feel his stomach muscles tightening as he approached his zenith.

It wouldn't be long now.

"Oh, Kate… Kate," he chanted her name like a prayer, rolling them over so she was once again under him.

Kate gripped his shoulders tightly, her eyes locked with his as his thrusts grew sloppy. She twisted her hips in time with him, coaxing him closer and closer to his release. With one final stroke, he was there. He tensed and groaned her name, as he tumbled over the threshold in what was probably the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced in his entire life.

When he returned from his sexual high, Kate was still there, beneath him, tenderly combing her fingers through his unruly hair, seemingly content to stay under him, sharing body heat. She smiled up at him with a lazy, satisfied grin.

"Hey," she murmured softly, appearing oddly shy considering what they'd just done.

"Hey," he replied back, lovingly brushing back her hair from her face. Her skin was flushed from their vigorous lovemaking. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. "Did that warm you up?"

She nodded, and bit her lower lip as she averted her eyes for a second. "Yes, but I think I still might be a bit chilly."

"Oh, is that so?" Castle asked raising a curious eyebrow. "Well, I guess I better fix that."

"Yes, you better," she retorted back with a delighted smirk.

Castle smiled back, dipping his head down to slant his lips over hers. Confessions and declarations could wait for later, he decided. He wanted to live in the moment, and simply be with Kate. And if she wanted him to warm her up, then he'd gladly comply.

 **THE END**


End file.
